


Just Sleep

by freygile



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, polyphasic sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freygile/pseuds/freygile
Summary: Based off Ryan’s video where he tries out polyphasic sleeping. I’d recommend you watch it for context, but it’s not necessary.





	Just Sleep

Shane audibly groaned from his office desk next to Ryan’s. “Please, tell me you at least talked to a doctor about this?”

Shane heard the familiar sound of plastic on wood as Ryan swiveled his chair in discomfort? Embarrassment? Shane didn’t know. “Yeah, I—uh, well—I talked to a professional...” 

“And?”

“... he strongly advised against it.” Shane held his breath while trying to think of how to respond without angering his friend but still voicing his concerns.

He finally settled with, “So you’re just an idiot?” Ryan snorted and muttered something that Shane couldn’t quite hear, so he assumed it was in agreement. 

\- - -

“Dude, Ryan, you okay?” 

Ryan’s pupils shrunk as he became aware of his surroundings. “Oh wh— yeah, I’m good?”

Shane gave a quick laugh. “You sure? I just watched you dump salt into your coffee. I think you need a nap.” Ryan frowned at the mug of coffee he had previously just raised to his lips to take a swig of. With the deepest look of disappointment Shane had ever seen a human posses, Ryan dumped his coffee into a nearby trash. The trash, mind you, not the sink that was less than a foot away. Shane decided not to comment on that. 

Ryan sighed, “I’m not supposed to take a nap for another hour. I’m on my last day of this stupid challenge and I can’t cave now.” Shane could see Ryan’s hands visibly shake as he went to go pour himself a new cup of coffee.

Shane didn’t know what it was, but something about seeing someone he was so close to being so visibly in pain made a part of himself finally snap. His hands quickly reached out and snatched Ryan’s smaller, shaking hands away from the coffee pot. “You are taking a nap now. Or I swear to god—“

Shane hadn’t thought far enough ahead to think of what he was going to threaten Ryan with if he didn’t cooperate, so he was relieved when Ryan cut him off by saying, “Fine, fine. If it will get you to leave me alone.” 

Shane let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in relief, and promptly dragged Ryan—not letting go of his hands—into a small hallway that shoot off the main, wider one.

Shane opened the first door on the right, which happened to be a small private room that was supposed to be for making personal phone calls or things of that sort. Regardless of its purpose, it had a comfortable looking couch that Shane thought would work delightfully for a midday nap.

He wasn’t sure why Ryan was being so uncharacteristically cooperative, but he ultimately figured it was due to the lack of sleep. That, or he was still in shock from the whole salt-in-coffee thing from earlier. Though, whatever it was, Shane was grateful for it because it made helping (forcing) Ryan to take care of himself that much easier.

Shane was sure that this polyphasic-sleep-whatever worked for some people, but Ryan was definitely not one of those people. Admittedly, it has been awful cute watching Ryan crack up over the stupidest shit only days previous—Ryan’s laugh being one of the few things that could make Shane’s heart rate pick up faster than a lightning strike—but now... Now Ryan looked absolutely fucking miserable. Which had all the opposite effects on Shane.

“C’mon, Ry,” Shane whispered softly as he led him to lay down on the couch. Shane sat down on the couch and stubbornly let go of Ryan’s hand to allow him to make himself comfortable on the couch. Despite the abundance of pillows surrounding them, Ryan decided the most comfortable place to lay his head was on Shane’s thighs. Obviously he didn’t object, but it made his heart do all kinds of gymnastics.

“Promise you’ll wake me up in twenty minutes, okay?” Ryan murmured into Shane’s jeans.

“Okay,” Shane promised, intending to do anything but that.

Within the count of ten seconds, Ryan was completely out, his soft snores filling the otherwise quiet room. Shane let a soft smile touch his lips as he let his hands gently play with Ryan’s hair. They stayed like that for fuck-knows-how-long and Shane had never felt so content in his life. With a beautiful man laying in his lap, fast asleep, time went by quickly. He never wanted this to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote anything in ages so please be gentle with me, but if there’s any grammatical errors don’t hesitate to let me know!


End file.
